Damaged Timeline
by Angel Raye
Summary: The inner scouts are visited by their future daughters. Their timeline has been disrupted so the Chibi Scouts must help restore it or ceasae to exist.


Well, here is another one. Since I created these Chibi Scouts most of my  
stories are going to focus on them. They will be back in the 20th century  
in this one and it will only be the inner Chibi Scouts. It is hard to do a  
story with nine Chibi Scouts and their mothers plus Tuxedo Mask and the  
cats. That is way too many major characters. Pluto and Chibi Pluto will  
have a small part at the beginning. Once again I love e-mails and feedback  
so let me know what you think. E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am just a fan.  
  
Damaged Timeline  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1: A Sudden Change  
Rini woke up feeling very dizzy. She could not even remember when she fell  
asleep. She was out in the palace garden with some of the other children  
when all of the sudden everything went black. Rini looked around and saw  
Ariel, Annika, Daisy, and Gloria all asleep around her. She reached over  
and shook all of them gently. "Girls," she said. "Wake up."  
"What happened," asked Daisy as she woke up.  
"Where are we," asked Ariel. "I do not recognize this place."  
For the first time Rini took a good look at her surroundings. They were  
not at the palace anymore. They were in front of a black palace surrounded  
by a wasteland. There were people out in the streets but they all were  
walking around in somber clothing. All of them moved about like zombies.  
"We must be in the future," said Rini. "Because I certainly do not  
remember the past looking like this."  
"But why would someone bring us to the future," asked Annika in a scared  
voice.  
"We did not bring you to the future," said a voice and the girls turned and  
saw Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibi Pluto walking toward them. "This is 30th  
century Tokyo."  
"What happened," asked Gloria.  
"Someone went back to the past and altered the timeline," said Chibi Pluto.  
"Why were we not affected," asked Rini.  
"I protected you with my time protection bubble," said Chibi Pluto.  
"Everything that you know is gone," said Pluto.  
Annika began to cry. "I want my mama," she said.  
Tears formed in Ariel's eyes too. "I want my mom too," she choked.  
"Stop being such babies," said Gloria.  
"Shut up Gloria," said Rini as Sailor Pluto put her arms around the two  
little girls.   
"Why did you save us," asked Daisy.  
"You all need to go back to the past and try to repair the damage," said  
Pluto.  
"How do we know where to go," asked Annika.  
"We will have to link Ariel's mini computer to the gates of time," said  
Pluto. "Then we can find out exactly what happened."  
"Let's go then," said Rini and they all followed Pluto and Chibi Pluto.  
  
At the gates of time Pluto linked Ariel's computer. Images began to  
appear on the viewscreen. The girls watched closely. They saw their  
mothers' past selves appear on the screen. "It looks like it is around the  
same time I went back with the black star crystal," said Annika.  
"Actually according to this it has been a year since then," said Pluto.  
"For us it has been six months," said Rini.  
"Look," said Ariel drawing everyone's attention back to the viewscreen.  
They saw a woman with black hair fighting the Sailor Scouts and winning.  
"I know her," exclaimed Rini. "That's Tali from the Chaotica. She tried  
to negotiate with my mother for an alliance but Mars found out that she  
actually wanted to take over the earth. My mother banished her from our  
world."  
"So she must have gone back in time and took over the earth of the past so  
she could rule the present," said Daisy.  
"She must have caught the Sailor Scouts by surprise otherwise she would  
never have defeated them," said Rini.  
"So now that you know what happened you must go back and try to stop this  
from happening," said Pluto.  
"Do you think we have a chance," asked Gloria.  
"With your powers combined with the powers of your mothers' past selves  
along with two silver crystals you should be able to stop Tali," said Pluto.  
"We will send you back to about a week before this happened," said Chibi  
Pluto.  
"You must do what you can to prepare yourselves and the Sailor Scouts of  
the past for the battle," said Pluto. "The fate of Crystal Tokyo is in  
your hands."  
"What happens if we fail," asked Annika looking scared.  
"Then all of what you know will cease to exist," said Pluto.  
"So will we," said Gloria. "Right?"  
"Yes, I am afraid so," said Pluto.  
"We will take care of it Luna P," said Rini. "I promise we will restore  
the timeline. Are you ready girls?"  
"Ready," said the others in a chorus.  
"Then let's go," said Rini.  
  
Chapter 2: The 20th Century  
"Take a look," said Serena in excitement as she held up her Math test from  
the day before. "I passed. I actually got a C."  
"Miracles never cease," said Raye. "And for you to pass a math test is a  
miracle."  
"You're nasty Raye," said Serena with a fake hurt look on her face. "I  
studied hard for this."  
"You sure did," said Amy. "And we are all very proud of you."  
"I owe it all to the help you and Darien gave me Amy," said Serena.  
"Good work, Serena," said Lita. "Maybe next time you can do even better."  
"I feel betrayed," said Mina. "I have to make up the test and I will have  
to do it without my make up partner."  
"Well then maybe next time you should study too," said Raye.  
"I decided that I want to graduate with all of you next year," said Serena.  
"So I am going to spend our junior year studying hard. Then next year we  
can all celebrate together."  
"We will have a big blow out celebration," said Lita. "But all of us have  
to study so we can do it together."  
"And then it is on to college," said Amy.  
"Don't push it," said Serena, Lita, and Mina together in a chorus and  
everyone burst out laughing.  
"Anyway," said Raye. "We are all going to have daughters to take care of  
in the future so we all have to set good examples for them."  
"Let's just enjoy what is left of our youth," said Lita. "We have had a  
peaceful few weeks so we should enjoy it before something else comes up."  
"I am afraid that is going to be soon," said a voice and they all turned  
around. Everyone was surprised to see Rini, Ariel, Annika, Daisy, and  
Gloria standing on the steps of the temple.  
"What are you all doing here," asked Serena in astonishment.  
Annika suddenly burst into tears. "I want my mama," she sobbed. Raye  
immediately jumped up and put her arms around the sobbing child. Annika  
buried her head in Raye's shoulder and continued to cry.  
"What happened," asked Raye.   
Ariel ran over to Amy and flung her arms around her tears falling down her  
face. "Everything is gone," she said.  
"Whoa, slow down," said Lita. "Start at the beginning."  
"Let's get these two calmed down first," said Amy as she held Ariel close  
to her. "Then we will talk."  
"I'll call Darien and ask him to bring Luna and Artemis with him," said  
Serena as she ran for the phone.  
  
About an hour later Darien had arrived with Luna and Artemis in tow. Raye  
and Amy had managed to calm both Annika and Ariel down. Everyone sat  
quietly and listened to Rini tell about what happened in the future. Luna  
and Artemis could not help but notice how all of the younger girls sat with  
their future mothers. Annika was curled up against Raye. Ariel was on  
Amy's lap. Daisy sat with Lita holding her hand. Rini sat between Serena  
and Darien. Even Gloria sat close to Mina. Each child was trying to draw  
reassurance from her future mother.  
"So this Tali is going to come back to our time and take over the world,"  
said Darien.  
"That's right," said Rini. "She tried to trick my mother into forging an  
alliance but Sailor Mars sensed an evil presence from her. They found out  
her plan was to use the alliance to take over the earth so my mother  
banished her."  
"Since she did not succeed in our time she came back here to take over the  
earth of this time," said Daisy.  
"Sailor Chibi Pluto protected us with her time protection bubble which is  
why we were not affected," said Rini. "We used Ariel's computer to link up  
to the computer at the gates of time and we were able to find out when they  
came back. Sailor Pluto sent us back about a week before Tali arrives."  
"So we have a week to prepare for Tali's arrival," said Luna. "Ariel you  
should show us the images on your computer."  
"I will," said Ariel and she handed her mini computer to Amy.  
"Looks like we are going to be fighting again," said Lita.  
"Just leave it to me," said Serena. "I will save the day."  
"Don't take all of the credit," said Raye. "You always need our help."  
"Let me remind you that I was the only one who did not lose her star seed  
to Galaxia," said Serena.  
"We lost ours protecting you," said Raye.  
"But it was still me who defeated Chaos," said Serena. "If it wasn't for  
me we would all be dead."  
"Oh yeah," said Raye. "Well here's to you." Stuck her tongue out at  
Serena. Serena in turn stuck hers out too and they kept their tongues out  
at each other. Everyone else watched this.  
Darien winked at Annika. "Do they argue a lot in the future," he asked.  
"All the time," said Annika. "But not like that. I always thought Rini  
was kidding when she told me about this."  
"Now you can see that I was right," said Rini. Raye and Serena stopped  
fighting and started laughing. The two gave each other a hug laughing hard.  
"Reminds me of Annika and Gloria," said Daisy. "They fight like that too."  
"We do not," said Annika and Gloria together and everyone started laughing.  
"It is good to be back here," said Ariel.  
"And it is good to have you back," said Lita.   
"Now," said Artemis. "Let's start planning for this upcoming battle."  
"Right," said everyone.  
  
Chapter 3: Tali Appears  
A few days after Rini and her friends arrived to the 20th century, a  
spaceship appeared in orbit around the planet. Undetectable to 20th  
century technology, it hung unnoticed in space. The person in charge was a  
woman, Tali, from Chaotica. She looked out at the planet earth from her  
viewscreen.  
"So we made to 20th century Earth," said Tali. "How primitive but it will  
be easy to take over."  
"How are we going to start," asked one of her warriors, Meela.   
"We are going to defeat the Sailor Scouts for one thing," said Tali. "They  
should only be youths at this time so they should be easy to defeat. We  
need to start taking away the essence of the people on this planet. One we  
take their essence away then they will be under my control."  
"And how are we going to steal their essence," asked Mila.  
"With this," said Tali holding up a crystal device. It was shaped like a  
cylinder and was black in color. "This device will steal the essence of  
every living thing on this planet."  
"Where shall we start," asked Meela.  
Tali looked down at her computer. "There is a park in Tokyo that is  
populated with people today," she said. "Start there and maybe we can get  
the Sailor Scouts."  
"Will do," said Meela as she took the crystal.  
  
Tenth Hill Park was a bustle of activity. It was a beautiful fall day and  
many people were there with their families. Someone even got a volleyball  
game started. It was a perfect day for everyone. Meela walked through the  
park taking everything in.  
"How perfect," she said to herself. "I shall take the essence of all these  
pathetic humans. That will give Tali many servants."  
Meela held up her crystal and concentrated on the power. It began to glow.  
  
"I am glad we were able to do this," Mina said to Raye. "Gloria has been  
saying how much she wants to play with Annika so I thought it would be a  
good idea if we went to the park together."  
"I think Annika needs a break anyway," said Raye. "She has had so many  
nightmares since she got here and all we have been able to do is plan for  
this next enemy. This will be good for her."  
"I phoned the others but they all are busy today," said Mina. "Serena and  
Darien are taking Rini to a movie, Lita and Daisy are cooking a full course  
meal for all of us tonight, and Amy is taking Ariel to the library."  
"I guess everyone has decided to rest today," said Raye. "Girls, don't go  
to far ahead."  
"We won't," said Annika slowing down.  
"We can do what we want," said Gloria. "You are not our mothers yet."  
"Well then we do not have to take you to the park now," said Mina.  
"All right, all right," grumbled Gloria slowing down.  
Raye knelt down by Annika and whispered in her ear, "Is she always this rude?"  
"All the time," said Annika with a giggle.  
Suddenly screams were heard from the park. The four girls broke into a  
run. Behind the bushes they saw people screaming as a woman holding a  
crystal drained their essence.  
"The enemy has arrived," said Annika.  
Raye whipped out her communicator. "Everyone," she said. "The enemy is at  
Tenth Hill Park. We need you."  
"We are on our way," said a multiple of voices.  
"Let's transform," said Mina and everyone took out their power sticks.  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"Perfect," said Meela. "I have everyone's essence. "Now to instruct our  
new servants."  
"We won't let you do that," said Sailor Mars.  
"Well if it isn't the Sailor Scouts," said Meela. "I have met your future  
selves and we came back to the past to destroy you."  
"You won't succeed," said Sailor Venus and she powered up. "VENUS LOVE AND  
BEAUTY SHOCK!" A chain of orange hearts flew at Meela knocking the crystal  
out of her hands.  
"Damn you," she said. "Time for reinforcements." She raised her arms.  
"Come forth my new servants and get these interfering Sailor Scouts."  
The people all raised themselves and in zombie like states headed toward  
the Sailor Scouts. Chibi Venus powered up. "VENUS LOVE ARROW!" The arrow  
hit some of the people and knocked them down. But the rest of the people  
continued to head toward the scouts.  
"See you do not stand a chance," said Meela. The people continued to head  
toward the scouts.  
"What are we going to do," asked Chibi Mars. "We cannot destroy innocent  
people."  
A rose suddenly stopped the people from getting closer. The four scouts  
looked up and saw Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the rest of the Sailor  
Scouts and Sailor Chibi Scouts.  
"A beautiful day is for rest, relaxation, and time with your loved ones,"  
said Sailor Moon. "As agent of love and justice I cannot forgive you for  
ruining that day. On behalf of the moon I will punish you."  
"I did not think there would be so many of you," said Meela. "Get them my  
servants."  
The people continued to head toward the scouts. Sailor Mercury powered up.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The blast of water hit the people confusing  
them. Sailor Chibi Moon removed her tiara and threw it.   
"MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara whipped around the people in a whirlwind  
gathering them together.  
"Now Sailor Moon," yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and pulled out her scepter. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON  
THERAPY KISS!"  
The attack from Sailor Moon scepter whisked through the people returning  
their essence to them. The Sailor Scouts watched in relief as the people  
woke up.  
"I won't forget this," said Meela and she disappeared.  
"Good job everyone," said Tuxedo Mask.   
"Now we know what the enemy is after," said Mercury.  
"They took the people's essence," said Chibi Moon. "That is why everyone  
back home were like zombies."  
"We will not let them succeed," said Jupiter in a fierce voice.  
"We have a lot of work to do," said Sailor Moon and everyone nodded in  
agreement.  
  
Chapter 4: Nightmares  
"Be careful," wailed Annika. "You are getting soap in my eyes."  
"I'm sorry," said Raye as she rubbed the shampoo into Annika's hair. "I am  
not used to this yet."  
"We only just did this two days ago," griped Annika.  
"It's not my fault you and Gloria got into a fight and threw paint on each  
other," said Raye sternly. "You may have just gotten her clothes but she  
got your hair. And I heard you threw the paint first."  
"She made me mad," said Annika. "She called me a crybaby because I was  
missing Mama this afternoon."  
Raye stopped shampooing and turned Annika's face up toward hers. "I know I  
am not your mother yet," she said. " But I will do the best I can to be a  
good mother to you now."  
"I know," said Annika. "And I love you very much as you are today."  
Raye smiled and finished washing her future daughter's hair.  
  
Annika looked around at the wasteland that was once her home. What she saw  
frightened her. Everyone was like a zombie. Where were Mama and Daddy?  
Annika could not find them anywhere. She ran around looking for them  
frantically. Where was Neo-Queen Serenity with her silver crystal? She  
could fix everything with that?  
"Mama," she called. "Daddy where are you? I am scared. I need you.  
Please come find me."  
"I know where your Mama and Daddy are little girl," said a voice. Annika  
turned and saw Tali standing behind her.  
"What have you done with my mama and daddy," she demanded. "Bring them to  
me now."  
"Here they are," said Tali and Annika saw her parents coming toward her.  
They had been turned to zombies.  
Annika started to scream  
  
Annika sat up in her bed screaming. This was the same nightmare she had  
every night since she came back to the 20th century. She continued  
screaming until Raye came in and gathered her into her arms. After that  
she just sobbed while Raye gently rocked her trying to calm her down.  
  
"Have you figured out any strategies yet," asked Ariel as she watched Amy  
work on her Mercury computer.  
"Not yet," said Amy with a sigh. "I need to collect more data on our enemy  
first before I can put together an effective strategy."  
"It would be nice to get all of this taken care of so we can get back  
home," said Ariel. "I do not like the idea of fading out of existence."   
"We will take care of this," said Amy firmly. "Now you need to get ready  
for bed. It is late."  
"I really don't want to go to bed," said Ariel.  
"I am sorry but a little girl like you needs her sleep," said Amy.  
"Besides you look like you are about to fall asleep right there."  
"All right," said Ariel as she got up. "I'll get ready."  
  
Ariel frantically tried to find the palace. She could not find it. All  
she could see was wasteland. She was very scared. Ariel tried to call out  
to her parents but she could not find her voice. So she just wandered  
around trying to find them.  
A funny feeling suddenly overcame her. She felt very dizzy and weak. She  
fell to the ground.  
"Mommy," she said softly. "I feel sick Mommy. Where are you?"  
Ariel tried to grab onto a tree to pull herself up. To her surprise her  
hand went right through it. "What is wrong with this tree," she wondered  
to herself. She reached for her Mercury computer and her hand went through  
that too. Ariel looked at her hand and saw that she could see right  
through it. "What is happening," she asked herself and she looked at the  
rest of her body. Then she started screaming.  
Her whole body was fading.  
  
Ariel sat up in bed screaming. She started grabbing herself as though  
trying to prevent herself from fading out of existence. She screamed for  
her mommy. She wanted Mommy. Ariel reached out and found Amy's arms. She  
shook with sobs in Amy's embrace until she calmed down.  
  
"And then I am going to give Tali a good hard punch in the gut," said Daisy  
fiercely. "I'll teach her to try and take over the world. She has no right."  
"You are definitely my daughter," said Lita with amusement. "Have you been  
kicked out of any schools yet?"  
"No," said Daisy. "I have had to write a lot of sentences though. Mom and  
Dad have started grounding me whenever I get in trouble for fighting."  
"Well, I hope my future self will get you under control before you do get  
into real trouble," said Lita.  
"Well I still want to hurt Tali," said Daisy. She looked thoughtful for a  
moment. "Do you think we will defeat her?"  
"You just wait," said Lita. "We'll take care of her."  
  
Daisy transformed into Chibi Jupiter. Tali was busy draining the essence  
of everyone who was dear to her and Daisy was not going to let her get away  
with it. She would fight her until the end.  
"Hold it right there you wicked witch," she said fiercely. "How dare you  
drain everyone's essence so you can make them your servants."  
"And who are you little girl," asked Tali with an evil laugh.  
"I am the princess of Jupiter," said Daisy. "I am Sailor Chibi Jupiter and  
on behalf of Jupiter and the moon I will whip your ass."  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to use profanity," laughed Tali. "You  
must be very sure of yourself to think that you alone can beat me."  
"I will give you everything I've got," said Daisy and she powered up.  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
Tali held up her crystal and sucked in the attack. She held up the crystal  
and aimed it at Daisy. "You will be mine you little brat," she said and  
the energy from her crystal shot out.  
Daisy screamed as her essence began to drain from her.  
  
Daisy sat up screaming. She began to beat her fists against the wall  
trying to beat the enemy up. Her fists began to hurt and bleed but she did  
not care. All she cared about was beating the enemy. She felt arms grab  
her as Lita tried to restrain her. Daisy fought for a few minutes before  
she sank into Lita's arms crying and exhausted.  
  
"I will not be able to get these stains out of your dress young lady," Mrs.  
Aino scolded the little girl whom she was hypnotized into believing was her  
younger daughter.   
"Big deal," said Gloria in a rude voice.  
"Watch your mouth," said Mrs. Aino. "Mina was never this rude."  
"Well, I am not Mina," said Gloria then she said to herself. "I am just  
her daughter from the future."  
"Go to your room," said Mrs. Aino. "And you are not to come home with your  
clothes like this again."  
Gloria stomped upstairs. Mina was waiting for her at the top. "You could  
at least be more polite," she told Gloria. "After all you got Annika angry  
when you called her a crybaby."   
"How was I to know she was going to throw paint all over me," said Gloria  
crossly.  
"Just try to be pleasant while you are here," begged Mina. "It will make  
everything much easier."  
"Fine," muttered Gloria. "Good night."  
  
Gloria crept through the dark palace trying to find someone who had not  
been effected by Tali. So far she was having no luck at all. Gloria hoped  
she was not the only one left.  
"I am not a baby," she told herself firmly. "I do not need Mom. I can  
take care of myself."  
She continued to creep through the palace trying to ignore the nervous  
feeling in her stomach. She saw a figure lying down up ahead. It was  
Annika. Gloria ran up to her. "Annika," she said. "Wake up. It's me."  
There was no response. Gloria looked and saw that Annika was dead. She  
choked down the bile that was coming up. She got up and ran. Gloria kept  
running until she crashed into someone. It was her mother.  
"Mom," she gasped. "Annika is dead. We have to do something."  
No response came from her mother. Gloria looked up and saw that her mother  
was also dead.  
Gloria began to scream.   
  
Gloria sat up in her bed screaming. All she could see were dead bodies.  
She thrashed about screaming until she felt Mina gathering her in her arms.  
Gloria collapsed into Mina's lap sobbing hard.  
  
"I feel kind of dumb asking this," said Rini. "But things have been very  
unsettling since we first came out of Chibi Pluto's time protection bubble."  
"What do you want," asked Serena.   
"Would you mind if I slept in your room tonight," asked Rini. "I'll sleep  
on the floor since we both cannot fit in your bed anymore. I have been  
having nightmares every night and I would really like some company tonight."  
"Sure," said Serena. "You can just bring some blankets and pillows in here  
and we'll make you a makeshift bed on the floor."  
"Great," said Rini and she went to get pillows and blankets.  
  
"I am a leader," Rini told herself as she pitted herself against Tali. "I  
have to show everyone that I can be a good leader like Mother is."  
"Little girls do not scare me," said Tali with a laugh.  
"I am not a little girl you old hag," said Rini through gritted teeth. "I  
will stop your treacherous plan with every last bit of strength I have."  
"That should be easy," said Tali. "But before you get too overconfident  
take a look at all my followers."  
Rini looked around. She saw all of the Sailor Scouts and the Sailor  
Knights coming toward her. Their essence had been drained. Behind all of  
them came the Chibi Scouts. All of them were zombies too.  
"I'll save them," said Rini. "Just you wait."  
"Take a look at my latest servants," said Tali.   
Rini looked and was horrified to see her parents coming toward her. They  
were zombies.  
"Come to us Rini," they said. "Join us."  
Rini began to scream.  
  
Rini jolted awake suddenly. She was glad to see she was back in Serena's  
room. It was just another nightmare.  
"Rini," said a sleepy voice and Rini turned to see Serena staring at her.  
"Are you all right?"  
"No," said Rini softly.  
"Would you like to talk," asked Serena.  
"Please," said Rini. "I have a lot I need to talk about."  
  
"My goodness," said Darien the next day when he arrived at Crown's. All of  
the girls were yawning. "You girls look like you haven't slept in weeks."  
"All of our future daughters had nightmares last night," said Raye. "I sat  
up half the night with Annika. I finally had to take her into my bed with  
me."  
"I had to stay near Daisy to make sure she did not hurt herself," said  
Lita. "Every time she wakes up from a nightmare she is banging against the  
wall."  
"Rini just wanted to talk afterwards," said Serena with a huge yawn. "So  
we spent half the night talking."  
"Find out anything," asked Darien.  
"She is afraid of not being able to save everyone from Tali," said Serena.  
"We are all worried about that right now," said Mina.  
"These girls' existence hangs in the balance," said Amy. "That is probably  
why they are all so anxious right now."  
"We just have to do our best and defeat the enemy," said Mina.  
"We will defeat Tali," said Serena and she put her hand out.   
"For the present and the future," said Raye putting her hand on Serena's  
"For humanity," said Amy adding her hand to the link.  
"For our freedom," said Lita putting her hand on Amy's.  
"And for the existence of our future daughters," said Mina and topped off  
the pile with her hand.  
"Right," said everyone in a chorus.  
  
Chapter 5: A Close Call  
"Meela," said Tali. "I am disappointed in you. You told me that you would  
be able to drain everyone's essence at that park."  
"I wasn't counting on the Sailor Scouts showing up," said Meela. "There  
was something familiar about the smaller ones."  
"Smaller ones," said Tali in surprise. "There aren't suppose to be any  
smaller ones in the 20th century. I wonder if those bratty kids of the  
Sailor Scouts came back to the past with us."  
"It is possible but how would they have know," asked Meela.  
"That's not important," said Tali. "The important thing is that they came  
back to stop us and we have to destroy them."  
"I will do my best," said Meela.  
  
"I did not," said Annika.  
"Yes you did," said Gloria leaning across the table.  
"I did not mess up during art class," yelled Annika leaning across the table.  
"Yes you did," yelled Gloria. "You spilled the paint all over the floor."  
"You are such a brat," snapped Annika.  
"Enough you too," said Mina as she pulled Gloria down next to her.  
"You were right Daisy," grumbled Raye as she pulled Annika down next to  
her. "They do argue like Serena and me."  
"Told you," said Daisy.  
"So what if I spilled paint all over the place," said Annika. "Gloria does  
not have to blab about it. It was embarrassing enough."  
"Let's not worry about it," said Raye. "Eat your sandwich Annika. You  
have not eaten much the last few days. I do not want to send you home to  
the future all skin and bones."  
"Do you think we will be able to go back," asked Annika taking a bite out  
of her sandwich.  
"Of course," said Amy. "Thanks to the data on Ariel's computer we should  
be able to come up with a plan."  
"And we will defeat Tali," said Serena.  
"Just like we defeated Queen Beryl, the Wiseman, Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90,  
Galaxia, and all of the others," said Lita.  
"Pharaoh 90 and Galaxia were tough," said Serena. "But we beat them."  
"And we can beat Tali too," said Rini.  
"I hope so," said Ariel.  
"We will," said Raye firmly.  
Annika suddenly stopped eating. "I sense an evil presence around here,"  
she said.  
"So do I," said Raye.  
"Let's go and check it out," said Amy and they all left Crown's.   
  
Tenth Street Square was a bustle of activity. There was a kindergarten  
festival going on that day and the public was invited to participate.  
Meela was pleased to see so many people in one place.  
"This is perfect," she said to herself. "I should be able to collect the  
essence of all these people and with any luck, those Sailor brats will  
appear and I can destroy them."  
Meela held up her crystal and concentrated her powers on it. The crystal  
began to glow. People screamed as their essence was drained from them.  
"Now Tali will have people to serve her," said Meela in delight.  
  
The girls ran to Tenth Street Square. They saw Meela holding up her  
crystal. "Ready girls," said Serena holding up her broach.  
"Yes," said everyone as they all took out their transformation pens.  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
The transformations took place and everyone's clothes dissolved into their  
Sailor Scout uniforms. "Let's go," shouted Sailor Moon and everyone took off.  
"I got it," said Meela. "Everyone's essence is mine."  
"Hold it right there," called Sailor Moon and Meela turned toward them. "A  
festival is a place for people to have a good time. I cannot forgive those  
who ruin it. Agent of love and justice I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of  
the moon I will punish you."  
"And we," said Mars.  
"The Sailor team," said everyone else. "We will punish you."  
"I am so glad to see you," said Meela. "I have someone I would like you to  
meet."  
"And who would that be," asked Sailor Moon.  
"My warrior, Festivia," said Meela. "Come out Festivia and teach these  
girls a lesson."  
"Here I am," said a voice and a gaudily decorated monster came out. "I am  
Festivia and I will destroy you."  
"We will see about that," said Jupiter and she powered up. "JUPITER OAK  
EVOLUTION!" Her attack headed toward Festivia who dodged it.  
"How pathetic," she said. "I can do better than that." She held out her  
arms and a burst on flowers came out. The flowers were very strong and the  
scouts all screamed as they got hit.  
"Let's see how you do with fire," said Chibi Mars and she powered up.  
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!" Her attack caught Festivia off guard and burned her.  
"You little brat," said Festivia. "I'll teach you to attack me." She held  
up her arm and a blast of energy threw Chibi Mars against a wall. Chibi  
Mars smashed against it and then fell limply on the ground. There was no  
movement from her."  
"Chibi Mars," screamed Mars as she ran over to the fallen child.  
"Chibi Mars," echoed Chibi Venus and in fury she turned toward Festivia.  
"How dare you," she screamed and she powered up. "VENUS LOVE ARROW!" Her  
arrow flew out and hit Festivia in the chest.  
"You brat," said Festivia as she pulled the arrow out of her chest. "I'll  
teach you."  
"I'll get you first," said Chibi Venus and she flew toward Festivia.  
"No Chibi Venus," screamed Venus but Chibi Venus paid no attention. She  
flung herself at Festivia knocking her down. Festivia threw Chibi Venus  
down.   
"You Sailor Scouts are more trouble than you are worth," she said and she  
blasted the energy at the Scouts. A rose suddenly stopped the energy in  
its path. Everyone looked up. Tuxedo Mask had appeared.  
"Children are the most important people in this world," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"We should not harm them."  
"Tuxedo Mask," yelled all the Scouts.  
"Sailor Moon and team," said Tuxedo Mask. "Teach this monster a lesson."  
"Right," said Sailor Moon. "Mercury and Chibi Mercury. Your analysis?"  
"Working on it," said Chibi Mercury who had her visor on.  
"I got it," said Mercury. "Her weakness is in the middle of her stomach."  
"Allow me," said Chibi Jupiter and she powered up. "JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
The thunder flew out and hit Festivia in the stomach. She howled as she  
doubled over in pain.  
"Now Sailor Moon," said Jupiter.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "STARLIGHT HONEY  
MOON THERAPY KISS!"   
Festivia screamed as the attack hit her. Festivia dissolved into oblivion.  
Sailor Chibi Moon took off her tiara and threw it at the fallen crowd.  
"MOON TIARA HEALING MAGIC!" The people began to stir as their essence was  
returned to them.  
"I'm out of here," said Meela as she vanished.  
"Chibi Mars," said Chibi Venus rushing over to the still unconscience Chibi  
Scout. "Wake up!"  
"We have to get her to a hospital," said Mars cradling the child in her arms.  
"Let's go," said Mercury and everyone left.  
  
An hour later the girls and Darien were in the hospital waiting for news on  
Annika. Raye and Amy were with Annika and the doctor.  
"What is taking them so long," grumbled Gloria. "I want to see Annika."  
Serena looked at Gloria. "You care about her a great deal, don't you," she  
asked.  
Gloria blushed. "She's a crybaby," she said. "I just want to see her and  
see if she is crying."  
"She's not a crybaby," said Daisy. "She is just very sweet and sensitive."  
"We are all worried about her," said Lita. "But Amy's mother is working on  
her and she will be all right."  
Dr. Anderson came into the waiting room with Amy. Everyone jumped up.  
"How is Annika Mommy," asked Ariel remembering that she was posing as Amy's  
younger sister here in the past.  
"She has a concussion," said Dr. Anderson. "She will have to stay here for  
the night."  
"Raye will be staying with her," said Amy. "My mother said we can all see  
her but we have to be quiet."  
"Let's go," said Gloria.  
"Hold it," said Dr. Anderson. "I know you Gloria. I do not want anything  
said that might upset Annika."  
"I promise," said Gloria. "Please let me see her."  
"I'll make sure she behaves," said Mina.  
"Very well," said Dr. Anderson and she led everyone down the hall to a  
room. Annika was in bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. Raye was  
by her side.  
"Annika," said Gloria flying over to the bed. "Are you okay?"  
"I am fine," said Annika smiling weakly. "Hi everyone."  
"Hi Annika," said everyone.   
Serena held up a small bag. "We got you a present," she said.   
Annika opened it and was delighted to see a stuffed cat inside. "Thank you  
everyone," she said.  
"We are glad you are going to be okay," said Darien.  
"Yes," said Rini. "You had us all worried."  
"It hurts but Amy's mother is nice," said Annika.  
"I'll stay with her tonight," said Raye. "Hopefully I can take her home  
tomorrow."  
Gloria suddenly began to cry. Everyone turned to her in surprise.   
"What is wrong Gloria," asked Mina putting her arms around the child.  
"I was afraid you were going to die," Gloria said to Annika.  
"And you say I am a crybaby," said Annika. "I'm not dead."  
"You are my best friend," sobbed Gloria. "I just want you to be all right."  
Annika smiled and said, "I will be fine." She hesitated for a moment and  
said, "Thank you."   
  
"Another failure Meela," said Tali. "I am really disappointed in you."  
"I almost got one of the Chibi Scouts," said Meela. "They are not  
indestructible. She was hurt pretty bad."  
"But she will be all right," said Tali. "I want you to destroy all of  
Sailor Scouts and their bratty daughters. Is that understood?"  
"Yes Tali," said Meela bowing. She headed to her quarters to make plans.  
She did not tell Tali about the feeling she had when she saw Chibi Mars  
being thrown against the wall and then laying unconscience in her future  
mother's arms. True the child was stopping them from their goal but she  
was still a young child and Meela could not forget that. Meela had two  
children of her own and when that child got hurt she could not stop  
thinking about them. What if it was one of them was trying to defend their  
planet and got hurt. How would Meela feel? She knew that it would pain  
her. Meela began to wonder if they were doing the right thing.  
  
Chapter 6: A Sudden Change of Heart  
Annika came home from the hospital the next day with strict orders to take  
it easy for a few days. Raye worried that the enemy was going to appear  
and Annika would want to fight. Raye noticed that although her future  
daughter did not have her temper but she was still passionate about her  
role as a Sailor Scout. Raye was proud of her and knew her future self was  
proud of her too.  
There was no time for Annika to be bored. Everyone else came over and  
visited her everyday. Gloria was the most frequent visitor. She usually  
came over right after school and stayed for the entire afternoon.   
"They are close friends just like you and me," said Serena.  
"They always fight but they care deeply for each other," added Raye.  
"I just hope they can put off any arguing for right now," said Amy. "My  
mother would not be happy if Annika got all worked up."  
"Don't worry about that," said Mina. "I told Gloria the minute she starts  
an argument then we go home."  
"And I told Annika if she starts an argument then no more visitors," said  
Raye.  
"I wonder what your future selves do when they start arguing," said Lita.  
"Actually," said Rini. "Their future selves pay no attention to it unless  
the arguing gets out of hand. Then they split them up."  
"Too bad no one here can do that for Raye and Serena," muttered Luna to  
Artemis.  
"I heard that," Serena growled and Luna began to sweat. Everyone started  
laughing.  
"Amy," called a voice and everyone saw Ariel coming toward the group with  
her computer in her hand. "I think I have a plan to get a hold of that  
crystal the enemy uses to drain essence."  
"Really," said Amy. "Let's hear it."  
"During our next fight maybe one of us could distract her enough to get  
that crystal out of Meela's hand," said Ariel. "I have been calculating  
the odds on my computer and there is a seventy percent chance that we would  
be successful."  
"She is definitely your daughter Amy," said Serena who was sweating.  
"No one else but you could come up with a plan like this," said Mina who  
was also sweating.  
"Her plan does have merit," said Artemis looking at Ariel's computer.  
"Then we had better start planning a strategy," said Luna.  
"Right," said everyone nodding in agreement.  
  
Meela walked down Tenth Street with the crystal in her hands. The street  
was busy with people shopping. Tali had decided that this was a perfect  
place to gain control of everyone. Meela looked at the people all  
laughing and having a good time. "What right do we have," Meela asked  
herself. "I would not like it if someone turned me into a living zombie  
and took over my planet. Is this really a good idea?"  
Meela held up the crystal. She reluctantly began to drain the essence of  
everyone around her.  
  
Daisy was walking home from school and decided to stop and get an ice cream  
on the way. She knew everyone was at the temple right now. Daisy had to  
be kept after school for starting a fight today and knew that Lita was not  
going to be happy with her. So she decided to stall for time instead of  
heading over there right away. Daisy wondered if she would ever find a way  
to control her temper.  
The sounds of screaming got Daisy's attention. She ran toward the  
direction of the sound and stopped when she got to the source. She saw  
Meela draining everyone's essence again. "Doesn't she ever give up," Daisy  
asked herself. She pulled out her communicator. "Everyone," she said.  
"Meela is here at Tenth Street. We need Sailor Scouts on the double."  
"On our way," said everyone.  
Daisy pulled out her transformation pen. "JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" She  
felt the lightening bolt engulfs her as she transformed into her pink and  
green scout uniform. She rushed out to the scene. "Hold it right there,"  
she shouted.  
"Back again I see," said Meela.  
"Of course," said Chibi Jupiter. "An agent of love and justice I am Sailor  
Chibi Jupiter. On behalf of the planet Jupiter and the future moon I will  
punish you."  
"We'll see about that," said Meela. "Come out my demon of the weather."  
Chibi Jupiter watched as a yellow demon with clouds, lightening, and other  
various weather pictures on her came out. "Weathera here at your service,"  
she said.  
"Take care of her," said Meela.  
Weathera turned toward Chibi Jupiter. "How about some clouds for this nice  
day," she asked and out of her hands a cloud shaped mass shot out and  
knocked Chibi Jupiter down. Chibi Jupiter got back up and powered up.  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
Weathera immediately shot out a lightening bolt which wrapped around Chibi  
Jupiter. "You needed some lightening with your thunderstorm," she said  
with a laugh. "Now to finish you off."  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Weathera was suddenly soaked with water.  
"MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!" Chibi Jupiter was freed. She looked up and saw  
everyone minus Chibi Mars standing there.  
"Who are all of you," said Weathera.  
"I am glad you asked," said Sailor Moon. "I am the champion of love and  
justice, Sailor Moon and I will defend this planet with everything I've  
got. On behalf of the moon, both present and future, I will punish you.  
And the rest of them are:"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Sailor Chibi Moon!"  
"Sailor Chibi Mercury!"  
"Sailor Chibi Venus!"  
"We will punish you," they all said in a chorus.  
"What an interference," said Weathera. She began circling her hands and a  
cyclone began to appear. She flung it toward the Sailor Scouts. They all  
scream as they got caught up in the cyclone. "That will hold you," she  
said. "Now you just need some rain to go with that cyclone." She formed a  
rain cloud and flung it toward the scouts. A red rose suddenly stopped the  
rain cloud. Weathera looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask.  
"No one should be allowed to control the weather," he said. "And on a nice  
sunny day like today one does not foul weather ruining it."  
"Tuxedo Mask," yelled Sailor Moon. "Help us please."  
"I don't think so," said Weathera and she threw pieces of hail at Tuxedo  
Mask and trapped him.  
"What are we going to do," yelled Venus. "We are all trapped."  
  
"Annika you need to stay in bed," said Luna.  
"You cannot go and fight," said Artemis. "You are supposed to take it easy."  
"I cannot just sit around and do nothing while everyone I love is  
fighting," said Annika as she headed toward Tenth Street. "I have this bad  
feeling that everyone is in danger. I have to go and help them."  
"Stubborn just like your mother," said Luna. "She never knows when to stop  
either."  
They got to Tenth Street and Annika saw all of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask  
trapped in weather patterns. "I have to help them," said Annika and she  
pulled out her transformation pen. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" She felt the  
flames turn her jeans and turtleneck into her purple and red sailor  
uniform. She jumped out toward the battle. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!" The  
flames melted the hail and knocked the scouts out of the cyclone. "How  
dare you hurt my friends," she shouted. "I am Sailor Chibi Mars and on  
behalf of Mars and the future moon I will chastise you."  
"Chibi Mars you are supposed to be in bed," said Mars.  
"You needed me," said Chibi Mars.  
Meela watched the little girl appear. "She is all right," she said to  
herself in relief. "I cannot allow this to happen. We have to stop this."  
Meela suddenly turned toward Weathera who was powering up for another  
attack. "Stop," she yelled and she a blast of energy came out of her hand  
knocking Weathera down. "Now," she yelled to the astonished Sailor Scouts.  
"Right," stammered Sailor Moon and she took out her scepter. "STARLIGHT  
HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Weathera screamed as she dissolved. The scouts  
turned toward Meela. "Why," asked Sailor Moon.  
"I have come to realize that what we are trying to do is wrong," said  
Meela. "Ever since I saw this little girl get hurt I have been disturbed  
about what Tali wants to do." Meela held up the crystal and returned  
everyone's essence. "This is a beautiful planet," she said. "You deserve  
to keep it."  
Suddenly a black cloud appeared. Tali emerged from it. "You traitor," she  
spat. "I should of known I could not trust you."   
"Tali," yelled Meela. "What you are doing is wrong. We have no right to  
take over this planet. It is not ours to take."  
"Shut up," roared Tali. "You have betrayed me and for that you will die."  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars aimed her sniper at Tali and hit her. Tali got  
angrier.   
"You interfering Sailor Scouts have caused this," she said. "I'll deal  
with you too." Tali held out her hand and Meela screamed as her life was  
drained from her.  
"No," screamed Sailor Moon and she took off her tiara and flung it toward  
Tali.  
"To late to save Meela," she rasped as she knocked the tiara out of her  
way. "I will take over this planet. You just wait and see."  
Sailor Moon ran to Meela. "I am so sorry we could not save you," she said  
with tears in her eyes.  
"You tried," said Meela weakly. "Where is the little girl who just arrived."  
"I am right here," said Chibi Mars coming over to Meela's side.  
Meela placed her hand on Chibi Mars's cheek. "I have a little girl about  
your age," she said. "I could not let you die defending your planet."  
"Thank you for helping us," said Chibi Mars.  
"Promise me you will not let Tali win," said Meela.  
"We promise," said Sailor Moon and everyone else nodded.  
"Good luck," said Meela as she faded away leaving the Sailor Scouts staring  
at the place she had been.  
  
Chapter 7: A New Plan of Action  
Annika lay in bed with crying her heart out. She could not stop thinking  
about everything that had happened today. Her head was still hurting from  
the concussion too. She was glad that Gloria was not here to poke fun at her.  
The door to her room opened. Raye came in. "Annika,' she said. "What is  
wrong Sweetheart? Are you in pain?"  
"Yes but that is not why I am crying," sobbed Annika.  
"Then what is wrong," asked Raye as she sat down on the bed next to Annika.  
"I am crying because Meela's little girl does not have a mother anymore,"  
said Annika. "Tali did not even think about that. She just killed Meela."  
"I know," said Raye with a lump in her throat. "My mother died when I was  
very young and my father did not have time for me. I have lived with  
Grandpa ever since. You are a very lucky little girl to have both of your  
parents who are still alive and who love you."  
"But both of them could die in battle too," said Annika. "The queen has  
told us how all of our parents have died but been brought back to life. I  
am so afraid that one day they will die and the queen will not be able to  
bring them back."  
"Do not worry your little head over that," said Raye. "We have an enemy to  
defeat and you need to be well rested."  
"Okay," said Annika lying back down. "I love you."  
"I love you too," said Raye as she kissed the little girl good night.  
  
"Rini," said Luna the next day at a scout meeting. "You must tell us  
everything you can about Tali. If we are to defeat her anything that you  
know can help us."  
Rini thought hard. "I really did not get to know her," she said. "But  
from what I heard she is bent on controlling everyone. She likes power."  
"That much is obvious," said Amy. "But we need to come up with a plan to  
defeat her."  
"Amy and Ariel," said Artemis. "The next battle we have with Tali I want  
the two of you to collect as much data as possible on her and that crystal."  
"Okay," said both Amy and Ariel together.  
"As for the rest of you," said Luna. "Just hang in there and we will come  
up with a strategy."  
"Right," said everyone.  
"May I make a suggestion," asked Rini.  
"What is it," said Serena.  
"Let's get out for a while," said Rini. "The kids are very stressed right  
now and I think they could use some fun."  
"I agree," said Amy. "What shall we do?"  
"How about the zoo," suggested Lita. "Daisy has been begging me to take  
her and today children are half price."  
"That is a good idea," said Raye. "Annika would love it and she really  
needs a diversion right now."  
"Let's go then," said Mina.  
"Yes," said everyone together.  
  
The zoo was bustling with activity. Many people were taking advantage of  
half price for children today so the zoo was more crowded than usual. Tali  
thought that this was the perfect place for her to gain control. Now that  
she had destroyed Meela, Tali had to do everything herself.   
"This is perfect," said Tali. "I will drain everyone's essence right here  
and unlike that worthless Meela I will not fail." She held up her crystal  
and it began to glow.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," said Annika.  
"Yes," said Daisy. "I love going to the zoo. Mom and Dad took me to one  
for my last birthday."  
"I have not been to one since Mama and Daddy took me when I was five," said  
Annika. "I can't wait to see the animals."  
"Me either," said Gloria.   
"I have never been to the zoo," said Ariel. "But from what you told me it  
sounds like it will be fun."  
"I am so glad to see all of them happy and excited for a change," said Amy.  
"I know," agreed Raye. "With what they saw before they came back here and  
the threat of their existence fading they have all been so stressed."  
"Not to mention all of the nightmares they are having," said Lita.  
"I knew this would be a good idea," said Rini.  
The girls went up to the main entrance and paid for the tickets. Then they  
started looking around. Gloria loved looking at the lions while Annika and  
Ariel screamed with laughter over the monkeys. Daisy just loved looking at  
all the animals.   
Annika suddenly walked over to Raye with a worried look on her face.  
"Raye," she said softly. "Do you sense something evil here. I feel  
something."  
"Yes," said Raye. "I do feel an evil presence here."  
Amy and Ariel whipped out their computers. "I am picking up an enemy  
presence," said Amy. "And the crystal has been activated."  
"Let's go," said Serena and everyone took out their transformation pens and  
broaches. They all ran to an isolated area to transform.  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
After transformation was complete the scouts all ran toward the direction  
of the enemy. They saw Tali surrounded by fallen people whose essence had  
been drained from them.  
"Now I have some control of this world," said Tali.   
"Hold it right there," said a voice and Tali turned to see the Sailor Scouts.  
"A day of fun at the zoo is ruined because of your evil ways," said Sailor  
Moon. "I am the agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and my friends are…"  
"Sailor Chibi Moon!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Chibi Mercury!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Chibi Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Chibi Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Sailor Chibi Venus!"  
"And on behalf of the moon both present and future," said Sailor Moon.  
"We will punish you," said all of the scouts in a chorus.  
"Don't you brats ever take a day off," asked Tali.  
"When you are a champion of justice you never take a day off," said Sailor  
Moon.  
"Then I guess I will have to call on the Lion Man," said Tali. "Come out  
Lion Man."  
The scouts watched as a half man half lion rose out of the ground. "Take  
care of them," said Tali.  
"My pleasure," said Lion man and he gave an enormous roar knocking the  
scouts off of their feet.  
"Quick Chibi Mercury," said Mercury. "Let's start analyzing Tali and that  
crystal."  
"Right," said Chibi Mercury and pulled out her computer.  
"Let me deal with this beast," said Jupiter. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
Lion man dodged the attack with a super speed. His mane suddenly began to  
grow and it wrapped itself around Jupiter.  
"Jupiter," yelled Venus and she powered up. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
The attack hit Lion Man but he still did not let go of his hold on  
Jupiter. Another part of his mane grew and wrapped itself around Venus.   
"Now for the rest of you," said Lion Man and his tail headed for them. A  
rose suddenly stopped his tail and freed Jupiter and Venus. "Who did  
that," said Lion Man with a growl.  
"Even though the lion is king of the beasts you are lower that the worst  
criminal," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Tuxedo Mask," said Sailor Moon.  
"You know what to do Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon," said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "STARLIGHT  
HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
Chibi Moon took off her tiara and threw it. "MOON TIARA HEALING MAGIC!"  
Lion Man screamed as he got dusted. The people began to stir as they got  
their essence back.  
"You brats have not beaten me yet," said Tali in fury. "I'll get you  
yet." With that, she disappeared.  
"We have data on her and the crystal," said Mercury. "And I think we can  
come up with a way to defeat her."  
"Then defeat her we will do," said Mars and everyone looked up at the space  
where Tali disappeared too.  
  
Chapter 8: Final Battle  
"So we know what we have to do," said Luna.  
"Yes," said Lita. "We have to find a way to get that crystal out of Tali's  
hands."  
"Right," said Amy. "Serena can use the imperium silver crystal on Tali and  
if that is not strong enough then Rini can use hers to help."  
"In the meantime," said Mina. "The rest of us will use our power to help  
Sailor Moon."  
"Except for Daisy and me," said Annika. "We will use our powers to destroy  
Tali's crystal."  
"Just in case something happens to me where I cannot fight anymore then  
Raye will take the silver crystal," said Serena.  
"Right," said Raye. "And just in case something happens to Rini then Ariel  
takes her silver crystal."  
"Then we are all set," said Artemis.  
"Then let's go," said Serena.  
A few minutes later the transformed scouts were walking down the street  
heading into battle. Sailor Moon and the older scouts walked in front with  
their future daughters walking behind them. Sailor Mercury had her visor  
on trying to scan for the enemy.  
"Are you scared," Chibi Venus asked Chibi Mars.  
"No," said Chibi Mars firmly. Then she said, "A little."  
"Me too," said Chibi Venus. She was quiet for a minute and then spoke,  
"Annika, I know I tease you a lot but you are my best friend and I wanted  
you to know that."  
"I know Gloria," said Chibi Mars as she took Chibi Venus's hand. "You are  
my best friend too."  
Chibi Venus smiled and continued walking hand in hand with Chibi Mars.  
"I got a reading," said Mercury. "There is a spaceship in orbit."  
"We will have to use the sailor teleport then," said Sailor Moon. Everyone  
joined hands and began to concentrate their powers.  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"VENUS POWER!"  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
In an instant the scouts were inside the spaceship. "Let's stick  
together," said Mars.  
"I am only reading one person on this ship," said Mercury.  
"It must be Tali," said Jupiter.  
"She is in this direction," said Mercury and everyone followed her. A  
force field suddenly knocked all of them down.  
"Well," said Tali. "Welcome. So kind of you to drop in for a visit."  
"This is not exactly a visit," said Jupiter pulling herself up.  
"Just remember you are on my turf now," said Tali and she held out her  
hand. A blast of dark energy came out and knocked the Sailor Scouts down  
again. "Now," she said holding up her crystal. "I will take you essence  
away and you will be mine."  
"Not if I can help it," said Mars. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
Tali laughed as the attack bounced right off her. "I told you," she said.  
"You are on my turf now." She held up the crystal and it began to glow.  
Sailor Moon screamed as her essence began to drain from her.  
"Sailor Moon," yelled Mars and then she remembered what she was supposed to  
do. She ran over to get the silver crystal but the force around Sailor  
Moon was too strong. Mars went down.   
"VENUS LOVE ARROW!" Chibi Venus's attack caught Tali off guard and knocked  
the crystal right out of her hand. Sailor Moon gasped as her essence  
returned to her. Mars ran over and helped her up.  
"You little brat," said Tali in rage. She ran to pick up her crystal.  
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
The crystal was suddenly engulfed in flames and thunder. It glowed for a  
minute and then it exploded. "No," screamed Tali in rage. "Now you brats  
have done it. I will hit you with everything I've got."  
"I won't let you," said Sailor Moon and she took out the silver crystal.  
"Neither will I," said Chibi Moon as she took out her crystal. "I have  
seen what would happen if you take over our world and I do not like it. I  
will stop you if it is the last thing I ever do."  
The two moon scouts suddenly transformed into their princess gowns. They  
held up their crystals and they began to glow. Tali held out her hand and  
a bolt of dark energy came out. The attacks collided with each other. It  
looked like no one was going to win.  
"We have to help them," said Venus and everyone joined hands and knelt down.  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"MARS POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"VENUS POWER!"  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"  
Tali screamed as she got hit with the power of the scouts. She began to  
weaken. "You just wait," she screamed. "I will have my revenge." She  
vanished.  
"We did it," said Serena before she collapsed. Rini collapsed right next  
to her.   
"Are you both all right," asked Jupiter as everyone ran to the two of them.  
"We are fine," said Rini.  
"Just worn out," said Serena.  
"Then let's go home," said Mars. "Another battle has been won."  
"Chibi Venus," said Venus.   
"Yes," said Chibi Venus.  
"Great job," Venus replied.  
"We could not have won this battle without your help," said Serena.  
"You are going to be a good sailor scout," said Jupiter.  
Chibi Venus blushed. "Thank you everyone," she said.  
  
  
Chapter 9: Going Home  
It was time for Rini and the others to return to the 30th century.  
Everyone was tearful.  
"I was really proud of you," said Mina to Gloria. "You fought really well."  
"Thank you," said Gloria. "It was good to see you again."  
"Just keep working on being friendly," said Mina. "Say hello to my future  
self for me."  
"I will," said Gloria and she and Mina hugged.  
"Keep us with your studies now," said Amy to Ariel. "But do not forget to  
have fun too."  
"Okay," said Ariel. "I will miss you."  
"Just remember who I really am," said Amy. "You will be with my future  
self soon."  
"I know," said Ariel and she gave Amy a hug.  
"I know you aren't my mother yet," said Annika. "But I always miss you  
when I go back. I wish I could take you with me."  
"At least my future self gets to enjoy you," said Raye. "I look forward to  
the day when I do become your mama."  
"Goodbye Mama Raye," said Annika and she and Raye hugged and kissed goodbye.  
"Promise me you will work on controlling your temper," said Lita to Daisy.  
"You always say that to me in the future," said Daisy.  
"I just don't want you to get kicked out of school," said Lita.  
"I won't," said Daisy as she and Lita hugged. "Goodbye."  
"Instead of saying goodbye I am just going to say until next time," said  
Rini. "I am sure there will be a time when we have to come back again."  
"You are always welcome here Rini," said Darien.  
"Just keep being a good leader for the scouts," said Serena with tears in  
her eyes.  
"I will," said Rini as she began to cry. The three of them hugged.  
The girls gathered together. Rini held up the time key. "Crystal key,  
take us home to the future." An opening appeared and the girls disappeared  
up into it.  
"It's not over yet," said Raye. "I am sure we will see them again."  
"We will," said Serena and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Back in Crystal Tokyo Neo-Queen Serenity King Darien, Mercury, Mars,  
Jupiter, Venus, and the Knights were surprised when their daughters came  
running toward them throwing themselves in their arms.  
"What is going on," asked Serenity.  
"Have you all been to the past," asked Mars hugging Annika.  
"It's a long story," said Rini. "But once we tell you then you will  
remember why."  
"After all we went back to get your help," said Daisy.  
"I can't wait to hear about it," said Mercury and everyone headed toward  
the palace to hear the tale.  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  



End file.
